Little Colt
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Watching the little colt provided Oreius with some unexpected difficulties.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Watching the little colt provided Oreius with some unexpected difficulties.

A/N: This story was requested by quarterhorseranch and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This story is based on the request for a oneshot that focused on Solon, Ardon and Alithia's new colt. Enjoy!

**Little Colt**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

8 Lenisgale 1008

Knocking on the door of Ardon and Alithia's new house (they had chosen to move into a proper house between the palace and the married officers' barracks a week after the birth of their son), I could only hope this visit would be pleasant. Ardon still had shadows under his eyes when he opened the door but then he grinned. "Oreius, come in."

I could hear Alithia's muted voice in the back of the house and since Solon was not already underhoof, he must be with his dam. "Settled?"

"Enough. I am surprised that Alambiel did not accompany you, though. Or did the Queens and Tuulea require her for wedding planning?"

I snorted. "They would have to find her first. Alambiel has decided that three weeks of cooperation is as much as she can offer." I flicked my tail at the memory of Alambiel's…irritability after I merely pointed out that the whispers and stares she complained of were no different from usual. "And she would prefer to hide alone."

Ardon clapped my shoulder. "Mares are most difficult to understand in the weeks leading up to a wedding…and after having a foal."

His rueful half-whisper made me arch an eyebrow. "Something troubling Alithia?"

"She's feeling… Well, she has not been in good spirits for the last week since she hasn't been able to leave the house much due to Solon needing someone watching over him." Ardon rubbed his jaw. "And Alithia doesn't trust very many to watch the colt in our stead but I believe she needs to come away for a little while and let herself not be focused solely on her role as Solon's dam."

"I will watch him." Ardon raised his eyebrows and I shrugged. "I doubt the colt can get into too much trouble when he is so young." I could also use more practice spending time with young foals, not that I would inform either Ardon or Alambiel of such reasoning.

My friend considered then gave a curt nod. "Alithia shouldn't object to you." I chuckled and he paused before leaving the room and looked back at me. "However, you should realize that using foals to impress your lady achieves better results when she is present to appreciate your skills."

"Get you gone!"

Ardon laughed. "I have not forgotten who it was who led our housemates in heckling me when Alithia and I first began courting, Oreius. You should bear that in mind the next time you and your lady join us for supper."

"Ardon?" Alithia emerged from the hall with the little colt clinging to her tail as his steps were still somewhat unsteady. She gave me a weary smile. "Oreius."

I bowed slightly. "Alithia."

Ardon untangled the colt's hand from his dam's tail then scooped the little one up and pressed a kiss against his hair. "Oreius has offered to watch Solon." He handed me the colt then took Alithia by the hand. "I think, healer mine, spring is heralding its arrival early in the southern gardens. We will return in an hour, Oreius, and thank you." He tugged his wife out the door before she could protest.

The little colt squealed and I chuckled as I closed the door. Solon squealed again and then he looked up at me. Dark eyes watched me and I suddenly feared he might cry out due to being held by one who was not his da. Instead, a small hand grasped my hair and pulled. I grunted and the noise seemed to delight Solon as he squealed and yanked again.

"Not so har-" I coughed as Solon shoved his fist, which was still clutching my hair, into my mouth. Reaching up I gently pulled the colt's arm down. "Not so hard, little one, and you shouldn't put your hand into people's mouths. It is bad manners."

Undaunted, the colt squealed and squirmed. I needed to find a toy for him. Crossing to where I had seen Ardon tossing toys into a chest on a past visit, I lowered the colt to the floor so I could undo the latch meant to keep inquisitive little hands out. As soon as the colt's hooves touched the wooden boards, he wailed.

I half-expected Alithia to burst in the door scolding as the colt's distress seemed to increase though I could not discern any real reason why. I picked the little one back up and his cries ceased. Running a hand over his slim legs, I was only somewhat assured that Solon had not injured himself. Then the colt squealed and plucked at my wristlet, lowering his head to lick the leather. I needed to find a proper toy for him. Now that Solon was calm, I once again set him down.

The wailing began before I even lifted the chest's lid. I cast the colt a puzzled look, observing his scrunched features and large tears as he reached up. "Why are you crying?"

The colt only wailed louder in answer to my bewildered question. I selected the first toy I felt in the chest and bent down to offer it to the little one. He blinked at the stuffed lion then turned away, still crying. I picked him up again and his tears quickly tapered off. I frowned then tried to set him down again. Tears again. I tried twice more to set him down as he had always seemed to be content to always follow Ardon and Alithia around, but each time Solon grew more frantic and would wail until I picked him up again no matter which toys I offered as a diversion.

Finally, I conceded defeat and found a soft handkerchief to wipe away the remains of Solon's tears while I cradled him in one arm. He immediately tried to lick and chew on my wristlet again. I distracted him by offering the cloth-covered rattle, which he snatched with much gurgling and cooing. Solon mouthed the rattle for a few moments then, with squealed delight, he promptly beat me in the nose with the rattle. I grunted and the little colt squealed even louder before smacking me in the face again. Had it been an hour yet? I glanced at the water clock only to be dismayed to find a mere twenty minutes had passed since Solon was given into my keeping.

I managed to catch his hand before he hit me again with the rattle and adjusted his aim so he could beat me in the shoulder instead. The colt was still beating my shoulder, punctuated with gurgling crows of delight, when the knock sounded. Solon dropped his rattle as I went to open the door, but this did not seem to perturb the colt.

"Alambiel."

"Oh good, you're both in one piece." Her teasing smile faded slightly as she asked, "May I join you?"

"Of course." I stepped back, allowing her to enter the house. "I thought you intended to hide all day."

Color suffused Alambiel's cheeks. "Well, I happened to see Ardon and Alithia in the gardens when I was leaving to look for you and I think they're going to need your babysitting services for a bit longer than whatever Ardon told you."

I looked at the clock then turned back to Alambiel. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I shouldn't have snapped at you…or thrown anything at you. Forgive me my temper?"

"I enjoy your temper." I grinned then shifted Solon so I could reach out and cup Alambiel's cheek. "There is nothing to forgive. However, I would be most grateful if you might choose to grace the colt and me with your continued presence. Until his dam and sire return."

Alambiel laughed softly. "All right. By the way, you do realize that he's chewing on your wristlet, right?" I looked down to see she was correct. With a sigh, I shifted him to my other arm. My lady moved around me to pick up the toys that had been tossed or dropped across the room. "You know if you don't want him to chew on you, you could just put him down."

"No."

She paused in the midst of scooping up a stuffed Winged Horse and cast a curious glance over her shoulder at me. "No? Why not?"

"Because when I put him down, this happens." I set Solon down and he immediately began to wail until I picked him back up again. I scowled at Alambiel as the colt ceased his tears in favor of gurgling and playing with my hair. "Your amusement is not helpful, Sepphora."

"Ah ah ah. You don't get to call me 'Sepphora' on Seventhday." Alambiel's grin widened as she looked us over. "That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask about when I have attempted to beat you with a stick. Tell me?"

It was a gap in her memory but it was all right. It was one I could help with and I did not mind. Solon seemed to relax as well as I recounted the story of our first meeting when she had placed herself between the Valiant and me with only a tree branch as a defense. Even though his fingers continued to pat at my wristlets whenever he could reach them, the little colt was content. Until the story ended.

The colt immediately began to fuss. I exchanged a look with Alambiel then rumbled at the colt, "Now what have you objected to this time, little Solon?"

The foal quieted and Alambiel giggled. "I think you're going to have to tell another story, Oreius."

I shook my head and Solon made that little hiccoughing sound that preceded a full wail. "Perhaps I can think of something, such as… The time you, my lady, grew angry enough that you nearly carried out your threat to beat me with a stick for the first time." I kept talking as the foal settled back down but this time he plucked more insistently at my wristlets. Alambiel gave me a look after I failed to distract him with the rattle and, with great reluctance, I surrendered my wristlets to be drooled on and gummed by the little colt. Every time I ceased talking, the colt would fuss. My betrothed did not succeed much in hiding her growing amusement at my predicament.

Another hour passed before Ardon and Alithia returned. The colt gave them a gummy smile around my wristlet. I stopped talking and immediately handed him to Ardon. "I hope you enjoyed your time together. Here is your colt. Alambiel, we have a pressing matter to attend, do we not?"

Her amusement as I grasped her hand was palpable. "Oh yes, the escape clause."

I shot her a warning look and she only giggled. Ardon cleared his throat. "What about your wristlets?"

We both looked at the colt who was still happily chewing, licking, and drooling on the tooled leather wristlets. "I believe Solon has far better claim to them as of this afternoon."

Then I hurried Alambiel out. The minx continued to laugh even as we entered the maze then went to the hidden garden. "Oh Oreius. I don't know what was better. Your face when Solon claimed your wristlets or your face when you were trying to escape like your tail was on fire."

I huffed. "Those wristlets were my favorites. I tooled them myself. And I was not acting as though my tail were on fire."

Alambiel circled me. "Poor Kentauri, bested by a foal at every turn. Still, you did rather well all things considered and at least this time you didn't have to smell a dirty nappy." She yanked on my tail and I wheeled about then trapped her against the willow tree. The minx only grinned unrepentantly. "I liked watching you with Solon today."

"Did you?" She nodded and I lowered my head to rub my nose against hers, startling a laugh out of my beloved. It seemed that Alambiel was impressed even if my watching of the little colt hadn't played out quite as I had expected. I stole a kiss then murmured, "The next time Solon needs watching, you will have that privilege to yourself."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
